Animal Hibernation
by Agent Astro Zombie
Summary: A little one-shot about the Greek encounter with the Romans involving Leo's craziness, Percy's stupidity, Annabeth's insecurity, Jason's confusion, Piper's voice...


**Animal Hibernation**

**Warning: Does contain spoilers for TLH and SON  
>Disclaimer: I do not own anything!<strong>

**I know that many people have already made these little one-shot… but I was freaking bored… so I decided to write a little short story and don't worry guys I am also working on my other story, just decided to take an hour break, so I can get the ideas flowing.**

I was pacing back and forth around Argo II, I was nervous, for eight months I've waited for this moment, and I was going to see him now. Thoughts were running through my head, _'What if he doesn't remember me? What if he found a new girlfriend?' _

"So where do we land this baby?" Leo asked as he held onto the steering wheel.

Jason was staring out into the open as if remembering his old home, "The field of Mars," Jason said after a while.

"Dude that's outside of the Earth!" Leo exclaimed, 'You're telling me… we're flying all this way for nothing?"

"Leo, Mars is Ares in Roman term." I explained to the son of Hephaestus.

Leo blushed in embarrassment, "I knew that…I was just testing you guys." He said shyly.

"Sure you did Repair Boy." Piper's voice called up from behind Jason.

"It's CAPTAIN REPAIR BOY!" Leo yelled back.

I ignored them, "Guys… " The first thing I saw was many soldiers in heavy armor preparing to probably shoot us out of the sky. "They see us… Leo!" I walked up to him. "Did you send them the message?" I asked him a bit worried, knowing that it's typical for Romans to think of this as an attack.

"Yeah, just send it, I'm pretty sure they received it by now." Leo said scratching his head.

Suddenly the soldiers stopped, but I could tell that they were wary of the big ship right above their head. "Jason where's the field of Mars?" I asked him. I knew his memory was slowly improving over the past couple months, but there are times where he was still struggle to regain them. Sometimes I wondered if Percy was like this… what if he doesn't remember?

"It's…" Jason trailed off as he stared towards the crowd of people. "Take a left Leo," Jason took his eyes off the soldiers. "Then land in the vast area there." He said simply.

"Okay then buckle up… you guys are in for a rough landing." Leo grinned.

I tried to keep my breathing under control as we descended down into the ground. I could see the campers rushing forward with their weapons ready. Oddly enough, they weren't attacking, they seemed to be waiting for the command. I looked to where most of the soldiers heads were turned and almost dropped down on the ship's deck.

"It's Percy…" I managed. It was him, however he looked different, he looked almost more mature. My Seaweed Brain turned mature. Looking at him now, it seems like he's a whole different person, he was more commanding, and with his posture he let off an aura of power. I couldn't help but think back when he was the person who would have a stupid grin on his face whenever I kissed him. He was wearing a purple toga. I almost let out a laugh as I saw how ridiculous he looked. However my eyes averted as I saw someone leaned in to whisper to him. It was a girl… a girl in a purple toga as well. She looked almost familiar, but I couldn't be sure from afar.

Leo's voice got me out of my thoughts, "Beauty Queen, we're going to need you to go first in case they decide to kill us."

"What am I? Your bait?" Piper shot back.

"If you want to be." Leo answered as the ship landed.

"No…" I said as I heard their conversation. "You guys should have Jason go first." I told them. "They won't attack, not with Jason here."

Jason nodded listlessly, as Leo did some last adjustment to the ship. I noticed Jason was staring out, specifically at the girl in the purple toga. I felt sorry for Piper, if that girl was Jason's girlfriend... Even though I wanted Piper to have what she wants, I couldn't help but think that I was a hypocrite. What if Percy found another girl that he likes more than me?

"The Argo II have landed." Leo announced. "Now let's go meet my Vulcan brothers from Star Wars… shall we?" Leo tried to loosen up the tension. No one laughed. "Gods… you guys have no sense of humor. Well then let's go meet your scary brothers in uniform then." Leo sighed.

Jason walked down the ship first as I heard a rush of excitement going through the campers of Camp Jupiter. However my eyes were only focus on one person, the one guy who didn't really belong here. He seem to be staring intently at the ship. I knew he must've remembered something. I was sure that dream I had of him wasn't fake, I knew he at least knows my name. Tyson already informed us that Percy remembered him, so he has to remember me right?

"Reyna…" I heard Jason's voice. I looked to where Jason was directing it at, and the girl in the purple toga stepped up. I looked at Piper, whose face was pale, she seems to be trying to detect the relationship between Jason and Reyna. I could tell everyone was silently holding their breath as if waiting for the outcome.

"So…" Leo began, "Hi, I'm Supreme Ruler of this ship, Leo Valdez, nice to meet you, I'm free later on if you're interested." Leo grinned as I heard a girl from the back shuffled back a gasp. "So anyone interested to go on a quest with us to kill…ahem… sing Mother Nature a lullaby so she'll sleep?"

No one answered him.

"How about-" Piper went up and kicked him in the shin.

"Leo be quiet, why don't you go and knock yourself out." Piper told him sarcastically.

Unfortunately… Piper's words were very convincing because the next thing I know… Leo was curled up and sucking his thumb nearby as everyone stared at Piper in shock.

"I didn't-" Piper tried to talk but failed as she realized what she have done. Jason stepped up as a collective gasp went around the Roman campers. He put a reassuring arm around Piper as I noticed Reyna narrowed her eyes.

I looked at Reyna, she was pretty, but she had a look to her that would probably kill you. By her side was two dogs, and oddly enough one was gold and one was silver. "So where were you all this time Jason?" Reyna asked dryly.

"Camp, the Greek Camp." He replied, looking over Reyna. "Camp Half Blood."

I could tell that the girl wanted to break down and just cry but she managed to stood tall, "You are lazy as always Jason, next time you leave for eight months, leave us a warning next time." She told him coldly.

Reyna studied each of us, just as I was analyzing her. "Percy!" She called out. My heart stopped as he ran to where I was, then he stopped at Reyna even though he was staring intently at me. "These are your friends… I expect you to deal with them, I do not want to cause danger for Camp Jupiter." Reyna told him in a low voice and walked away.

Percy looked at her with a serious face that I didn't know that he could manage. "Thanks Reyna," Then he turned to me with the same serious face.

For a moment I was worried, he didn't seem to show any recognition to me. His face was emotionless, then he broke into a huge grin that I've come to love. "Hey Wisegirl." He said so casually that I could've simply smack his face, in fact… I didn't wait for anything, I went straight up to him and gave him a good size smack on his face. For a moment he stared at me in shock then winced in pain. I stopped punching him as I heard him cough out a few words, "Curse of Achilles washed away." He managed through my punches.

I stared at him in shock, "Washed away? What do you mean?"

"I don't know… Hera said something… and yeah." He managed.

"Stupid Seaweed Brain!" I mumbled against his chest as he pulled me into a hug. I missed the warmth of his body. His arms were more muscular now as he wrapped me into a bear hug, but he was the same Seaweed Brain, that did stupid mistakes during our first quest, the same Seaweed Brain that was the Hero of Olympus.

"I've missed you." He whispered in my ear.

I pulled away. "After eight months! This is all you have to say?" I glared at him, even though right now all I wanted was to kiss him.

"I was hibernating?" He offered.

I continued to glare at him, "I always knew you were an animal."

"Hey! I managed to survive in the wild right?" He smiled as he pulled me back towards him.

"I'm surprised…" I looked at his purple toga, "Nice dress." I smirked.

He frowned, "It's a bed sheet!" He tried to argue.

"It's a toga, Seaweed Brain!" I corrected him.

"Whatever, I don't care right now, it's only you that I care about." He mumbled.

"So you remembered me then?" I asked him.

"If I didn't remember you, would I have the courage to do this," He leaned down and gave me a kiss. I have to admit, that was the happiest that I've ever felt in months. Even though I knew our little moment of happiness wasn't going to last that long, I was going to savor it as long as I can. I pulled away, "Leave me for that long again and I'll make sure you don't come back alive." I warned him.

He chuckled, "I wouldn't dream of it any other way."

**So how was this? Good? Bad? Horrible? Amazing? REVIEW PLEASE! Anyways… I'll probably be posting one-shots (maybe two-shots) stories over the next month, since I'm working on the other long story, and if I'm ever in need of a break, I turn to these mini stories to give my brain a break :D **

**And no, I will not be doing another chapter, sorry guys, but seriously I don't want to ruin whatever RR is going to be planning for the Mark of Athena. (well truth…. I'm really horrible with writing action scenes with fighting and all that… and when researching for animals for them to fight… I tend to get lazy….don't blame me! BLAME MY HEREDITY OF LAZINESS!)**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


End file.
